


Come Back And Stay For Good

by isitandwonder



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Armie x Timmy, Charmie, Insecure Timmy, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, this got a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: Armie can't leave New York after the NYFCC awards due to a sown storm. He crashes at Timmy's. They make the best use of those few given hours...Usual RPF disclaimer: I don't know these people, this is a work of ficiton, nothing featured in this story happened for real.





	Come Back And Stay For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, a bit late to the snowed in party but at least in time before the Golden Globes to celebrate the love between those two.

„Fuck, Timmy, you won't believe what's going on outside.“ Armie almost stumbled through the door of Timmy's apartment in the Bowery. He had snowflakes in his hair and eyelashes while icy droplets seeped into the collar of his way too thin jacket.

“It's a fucking blizzard out there. Never seen anything like this.” Armie said through chattering teeth. His tan from the Cayman's looked rather out of place as he rubbed his hands together to warm them while clomping his feet onto the lino to free his Converse from the snow sticking to it.

Timmy just stood inside his apartment door, clad in sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt and couldn't quite believe his luck. He was still a little hungover from last night's awards party, but that wasn't the only reason that made his stomach lurch right now.

Armie wouldn't leave! Armie couldn't leave! Because of the weather conditions, there being a snow storm descending on New York City – not that Timmy really cared for the reason as long as Armie stayed with him.

“”Hi,” he mumbled, hugging himself tightly before kicking the door shut behind Armie, who had thrown his suit bag over his shoulder, holding the tux he'd worn last night. Now he was dressed in jeans, chucks, a gray sweater and a khaki Calvin Klein bomber jacket, way too flimsy for the arctic conditions outside.

“Man, I'm catching death.” Armie huffed, dropping his bag, standing in Timmy's narrow hallway, too tall for the small space.

Timmy still couldn't move. He'd just slept three hours before Armie's call had woken him, announcing that he would come to his place because there would be no flights leaving JFK today. He still felt exhausted and a little nauseous, though that could also be attributed to his sudden excitement at Armie's return.

“Would you like... a hot shower?” Timmy asked, sounding faint.

“Yes, very much.” Armie replied, suddenly crowding him in, pressing him against the raw brick wall before taking his face in his huge, cold hands to kiss him. “Best excuse ever to share a shower.” He whispered against Timmy's lips, and Timmy closed his eyes and sighed. 

The bathroom was even smaller than the hallway. One literally had to climb over the toilet to reach the tiny bathtub. No comparison to Armie's spacious walk-in shower in California. Timmy scratched his head as he turned the faucet but when he looked over his shoulder, Armie had already shed his wet clothes and was standing behind him in all his naked glory.

Timmy remembered when he'd first seen Armie's body, on set, back in Italy, almost eighteen month ago. It had been quite a shock. Not that Timmy had never seen a grown man starkers but this was the body he'd have to straddle and touch – and it was simply terrifying. Six feet five of smooth, golden skin stretched over firm muscles, sprinkled with dark-blond hair. As Timmy's eyes had followed the tuft y trail below Armie's navel he'd had to swallow hard when encountering a cock fitting Armie's size. 

Comparing his light body to Armie's had left Timmy feeling lacking but apparently Armie hadn't been plagued by such qualms. As Timmy had crawled all over him Armie in return had lifted him in the air and outright manhandled him in their sex scenes as if he'd been weightless.

This had been how it had started – whatever _it_ was. Timmy tried not to think too thoroughly about what was happening between them. He knew it would only hurt if he did.

_It_ had continued off camera. _It_ had continued even after Italy.

Timmy also knew that in the end he'd be the one getting hurt, of course he knew, but for now he'd take whatever morsel of affection he could get from Armie. He'd lick his wounds later. For now, he wanted to lick something else.

Squeezing together into the tub, they flooded the tiny bathroom in no time, shamelessly making out as water sloshed onto the cracked tiles. Their mouths crashed the moment they both stepped under the hot spray until Timmy started licking rivulets off Armie's skin. He tasted of airport, stale coffee, boredom, guilt and winter.

“Hold me.” Timmy gasped, knowing that he sounded desperate and not caring because Armie was here, with him, yet he had no idea how long it would last, how much time they had just to themselves before the grinding PR machinery would swallow them again.

Armie was pressing Timmy against the wall while Timmy wrapped his long legs around Armie's middle, digging his heels into those toned, muscled buttocks. Only, it was a little too slippery. When Armie nearly dropped Timmy and Timmy shrieked, both burst into laughter.

“Jeez, careful.” Timmy giggled and Armie gently lowered him. “I don't want to end up in ER tonight.”

“That would be such a waste of time.” Armie agreed, already stepping out of the tub and grabbing one of the small towels draped over the flaking radiator. He threw another at Timmy before walking the five steps over to what Timmy called his bed, a mattress on the floor.

His new apartment was basically one square room with an adjourning kitchen unit and the small bathroom they'd just set under water. Timmy's few possessions were still packed into crates and bags – he simply hadn't found the time to unpack, caught up in the frenzy that was award's season. A few garments were scattered on the floor while some books had been piled up next to the mattress, serving as a makeshift bedside table. On top of it rested Timmy's phone, face down.

“Cozy.” Armie said, throwing the towel in with the rest of Timmy's wardrobe on the floor before dropping onto the sheets, turning on his back and stretching his arms above his head. “Come here.”

He smiled up at Timmy who was still drying off but threw the thin terrycloth back over the heater at Armie's words.

When he walked over to the bed, naked and already flushed, still hard from their groping in the shower, a salacious smile spread on Armie's face. Timmy couldn't suppress a smug grin either.

“God, you are so fucking beautiful.” Armie said, his voice a little hoarse. Timmy blushed, remembering how insecure and ugly he had felt back in Italy, a gaunt scarecrow compared to Armie's toned physique. Learning how much his narrow frame turned Armie on had been one of the most reassuring experiences Timmy had made over the past year. It filled him with quiet calm and self-assurance that he lacked in so many situation. It had even improved his acting.

Armie was the one person who could help him relax and focus, to forget everything around him and find peace. At least for a little while. When they were together, the disconcerting worries troubling Timmy – about his next movie, his career, his future, his appearance – were all pushed to the side. Because Armie said he loved him, said he believed in him, said he admired him. Armie admired him!

When Armie had first told him, Timmy had outright laughed before he'd curled up on his side, pulling the comforter over his head, hiding his tears because he had thought Armie must be joking. Timmy hadn't understood how the man who'd just been inside him could be so cruel just moments after.

Armie in turn had been genuinely shocked by Timmy's tears and had gathered him up in his strong arms, despite Timmy kicking him, struggling in his embrace until the words Armie had been whispering into his ear had sunken in.

“Shhh, babe, please... don't. Please. I love you.”

I love you.

Those three words mumbled in the dead of night in a spare bedroom at Lucas's house in Crema had changed Timmy's world. It were those words, murmured in Armie's gentle baritone, that Timmy evoked when it all threatened to become too much too fast; when the anxiety crept up on him; when the fear of getting exposed as a talentless fraud became overwhelming.

But whatever would happen to them – Armie had loved him that night; and, judging by his warm smile and raging erection, wasn't as yet put off by him by now.

Timmy couldn't wrap his brain around it but he'd be damned if he wasted more of their precious time on self-doubt and demeaning thoughts.

Instead, he strode over to the bed, taking his time to allow Armie to take a good look. By the time he reached the mattress Armie's cock was twitching visibly. Timmy stood above him for a moment, watching as Armie's fingers curled around his shaft and started to gently stroke it, a lopsided grin spreading on his face – until, suddenly and with a loud bang, all lights went out.

“Shit!” Timmy hissed while Armie grunted. “What the fuck...”

“I think the fuses blew.” Timmy cursed under his breath as he tried to find the breaker box, stumbling naked and wet around his unknown, dark flat.

“I don't think so.” Armie told him, sitting up and looking outside the large window at the far side of the room. The whole neighborhood was pitch-black dark. “I think the power went out.”

“Ugh?!” Timmy made an undignified sound as he hit his toe on one of the boxes and nearly lost his balance as he hopped around on one leg. Armie roared with laughter.

“Fuck off. Argh, this really hurts...”

Armie took Timmy's phone and switched on the flashlight.

“You all right? … Sorry, man... Broke your foot or what. … So we'll go to ER after all...” Armie huffed out between fits of almost hysteric laughter, nearly doubling over as he feasted on Timmy's mischief. Timmy climbed into bed next to him, punching his shoulder until Armie grabbed his hurting foot and started to massage it the way he'd done so many months ago back on set.

“Don't...;” Timmy hissed in pain and tried in vain to push Armie's hand away. Suddenly, he found himself flat on his back while Armie sucked his large toe into his wet mouth, swirling his tongue around and around. Timmy gasped again, but not with hurt this time.

Armie stared right into his face until he stopped fidgeting and went pliant, almost limp. Only his cock strained up as his body fell prey to Armie's soft tongue caressing his toe.

With a wet pop, Armie released Timmy just as he'd started to stretch out and spread his legs invitingly.

“Do you have any candles?”

“How romantic.” Timmy scoffed, coming out of a hazy fog, clambering to his knees and pointing towards the kitchen counter. “I think my mom put some into one of the cupboards.”

“In case you brought one of your conquests home?” Armie teased, yet Timmy sensed a note of unease beneath the light tone.

“In case of an emergency like this.” Timmy answered the unspoken accusation, rolling his eyes. Why did Army think he had any right to question Timmy's faithfulness? Timmy wasn't the one who had a wife and children and was at the moment committing adultery, after all. In moments like this, reality hit Timmy with such force that he couldn't breath. He had to bend forward and brace his hands onto his knees.

They both fell silent until Armie coughed and reached out to touch Timmy's naked back, each vertebrae visible even in the gloomy twilight. Suddenly, Timmy was hyper-aware of his vulnerability and the power Armie had over him. He shivered, not just with the cold spreading in the room.

“I didn't mean to...,” Armie began but Timmy slipped away from under his fingers and stood to get the bag of tealights and some matches.

They arranged them around the mattress. The flickering light bathed the room in a low glow, dancing over their naked bodies.

“Shit, I think the heating went as well.” Timmy said, reaching out to touch one of the now cold radiators.

“Come to bed.” Armie said, spreading his arms while lifting the sheets.

Timmy crawled in, pressing his lean body against Armie's while he arranged the covers over them. It was like a cocoon, shrouding them from the world.

When they kissed, Timmy could feel the icy fear inside his stomach slowly melt. His shoulders relaxed before his whole body went pliant again, cuddling almost cat-like against Armie's broad chest. Huge hands wrapped around his face, his ribcage, grabbed his arse and pulled his cheeks apart. Strong fingers stroked him, brushing over the sensitive inside of his thighs, the small of his back, before diving in. Timmy spread his legs and held onto Armie for dear life, pressing his forehead against his breastbone while sucking in the humid, sweaty air between their hot bodies.

They'd both been new to this. Timmy had experienced his fair share of fumbling with both boys and girls in high-school and college as well as the odd performance of oral sex, but had never been fucked by a man prior to Armie. Armie, on the other hand, had confessed to him that he'd always been curious but had never acted upon it before he met Timmy and Luca had told them to have a go at it in his backgarden.

They'd discovered what they liked together, exploring each other sometimes with patience and sometimes with an almost overwhelming urge to taste, to touch, to feel. They were equals in this despite the age gap, and the circumstances under which this had happened had built a trust between them that they both hadn't known with any other partner.

Therefore, Timmy just sighed as Armie touched him in his most tender places, giving in to the pressure of his eager fingers and tongue, his gasps muffled by the blankets. When it became too much, however, he bit down on Armie's fingers in his mouth.

Armie raised his head from between Timmy's legs, his face hot and damp. “What?” He asked, his voice low and rough.

“Fuck me, please.” Timmy whispered, entwining his long, pale fingers with Armie's spit-slick hand that had just been in his mouth. “Please, I need it.”

“I bet you do.” Armie chuckled, licking a broad stripe up Timmy's straining cock, tasting the salty precome oozing form his slit. Timmy sucked in his stomach and bucked his hips. “Hey, calm down.” Armie laughed against his groin. “Do you have lube somewhere in this chaos?”

Timmy squirmed a little, sliding out from beneath their warm humpy to search the by now freezing room. Luckily, the candles gave enough light for him to find his overnight back he'd taken with him to Palm Springs. There was still a half-full bottle of lube stuffed between his dirty washing. When he tossed it over onto the pile of blankets on the mattress, it hit Armie on the head.

“Hey...,” he raised his disheveled head from beneath the sheets and the sight made Timmy's knees go weak. Armie's hair was spiky with sweat yet his eyes shone bright above reddened cheeks. He looked so very young and utterly delectable that Timmy thought he might just ejaculate prematurely on the spot. 

With an unexpected deep groan, Timmy literally jumped back into bed, crawling under the fluffy pile of blankets to wrestle Armie onto his back.

“Second thoughts.” He whispered into Armie's ear, pulling his legs apart. Armie threw his head back and groaned as Timmy's mouth closed over his exposed hole before his slick tongue licked down right to his tailbone.

“Yes!” Armie moaned on a sharp intake of breath as Timmy started to work him open, not going slow but eager and greedy, pushing his speared tongue inside the tight ring of muscle, making Armie gasp. One hand clawed to the back of Armie's muscular thigh, his silky hairs pressed against Timmy's sweaty palm, while his other hand fumbled blindly for the lube.

When Timmy finally found it, he wasted no time before slicking himself up and pushing in. 

They both groaned as Timmy pressed in, sliding easily deep inside Armie's welcoming body until he was buried to the hilt. Only then did he still, trying to get his breathing under control. He could feel Armie tremble around him.

They didn't do this often. Most of the time, it was Timmy who ended up on his back or hands and knees while Armie fucked him relentlessly. But tonight this felt right. It seemed Armie needed this as much as Timmy did.

Timmy slowly started to move, concentrating on Armie's moans and grunts as he tried to find a pleasing rhythm. When Armie yelped and grabbed his own thighs tighter, pushing down to meet Timmy's thrusts, he smiled to himself, having found the spot that made Armie fall apart beneath him until he was a shaking, swearing mess, huffing out expletives that would make even a sailor blush. 

“Fuck, yeah, come on, is that all you have, sissy-boy? Give it to me, fuck my wet cunt, treat me like your bitch, yeah, I need it, hard. Harder. Yes, just like this, right there... oh my god! Give me your cock, take me, fill my hole, god, yes...”

Timmy shifted his weight, pressing Armie's thighs against his chest so Armie could use his own hands to start fisting his leaking cock lying flush against his quivering belly. His stomach muscles rippled beneath his skin as he pumped his hard shaft, fucking up into his fist while Timmy pounded into him. The smell of sex got almost overwhelming under the covers; there was nearly no oxygen left. The sheets stuck to Timmy's sweat-slick back, rustling as he moved.

On the spur of a moment, Timmy lowered his head and bit down hard on Armie's left nipple. The flesh peaked in his mouth and Armie let out a strangled cry before shooting his load all over his belly and chest, hitting Timmy in the face and chin.

Timmy looked up and grinned, spunk dripping from his jaw. At the sight, Armie groaned again, wringing another spurt from his cock before his head fell back onto the pillows, surrendering to Timmy's pistoning hips.

It didn't take long afterwards. One, two more thrusts, and Timmy was coming as well with a muffled cry, spending himself deep inside Armie's arse.

“Yeah, that's it, come on, come...” Armie grabbed Timmy's slim hips with his large, sticky hands, holding him in place as Timmy came and came, trembling above Armie's sturdy body.

They didn't leave the bed to clean up. It was way too cold outside their pillow fort anyway. Instead, they snuggled up to one another, wiping each other off with the corner of the sheet.

“Jesus, Timmy, what a stallion you are.” Army chuckled, pressing a soft kiss onto Timmy's hair before tugging one errant curl behind his ear.

Timmy playfully punched Armie's biceps in return but was too tired to answer the silly tease.

Tomorrow they'd have to call their reps to arrange for their journey to LA for the Globes and the pre-awards dinners and TV appearances. It would be a tight schedule. They both knew that this right now were stolen hours, perhaps their last private moments for weeks.

Timmy closed his eyes and sighed, moving even closer. 

“Does this make you happy?” Armie asked, echoing Oliver's most tender words. Timmy just nodded before drifting off, held by his lover.

Armie lay awake long after Timmy had fallen asleep, watching the candles die and the sun rise over frozen New York. As the first orange rays of dawn crept over the horizon, illuminating the urban canyons of endless straight streets covered in powdery white snow, Armie gently entangled himself from Timmy's warm body and slid out of bed to retrieve his own phone from his jacket on the floor next to the bathroom door.

He knew it was in the middle of the night back in LA, but he still had to make this call. He swallowed.

“Liz, hey, honey, how are you? Listen, we need to talk about Timmy. I'm starting to worry.”


End file.
